Living Nightmare
by Xx-scrittore-xX
Summary: <html><head></head>Jeffry was tried of living in this nightmare. Little sleep, little food, little faith, and much violation of his body by those he was supposed to trust. Only for his daughter's sake did he keep his mind sane.But soon the chain came off and in to the night</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: Living Nightmare

Author: Xx-scrittore-xX

Beta: emo-chibi-chick (Corrected some but wanted me to find my own mistakes)

Summary: Jeffry was tried of living in this nightmare. Little sleep, little food, little faith, and much violation of his body by those he was supposed to trust. Only for his daughter's sake did he keep his mind sane. But soon the chain came off and in to the night he, with his daughter, fled, but will they survive? Will he end up returning to his father's house?

Chapter 1- Living Nightmare

Jeffry jumped awake, his brain already recognizing the pain and stickiness he was accustomed to waking up with. He lied awake feeling dirty and used. Tears run down his eyes as his step mother notices he had waking back up. She threw her self on him and kisses his neck when the blood rushes to the top of his skin and leaves red blotches and bite marks lining down his throat. His ankle twitched causing a clanking sound to be heard. It was the chain that bound him to his room never allowing him to leave. She sits up on his stomach and bends down and starts kissing his chest. She makes her way up to his lips where she whispers with her morning breath going up his noise.

"Good morning son." She giggles as she kisses him on his lips and forces him in to a tongue battle.

Her undergarments starting to become untied in the back. She moves her hands down his body and underneath the sheets. She pulls Jeffry boxers off than pulled her top and bottoms off. Jeffry closed his eyes and braced himself for another horrible 15 minutes.

Her screams filled the room as he preformed the best he could knowing if he didn't she would keep it going for longer. 15 minutes went by and he was in the position he started in. She kissed him on the lips one last time, than got out of Jeffries bed and throw her tee shirt on and a pair on his sweat pants. She walked out of the blue colored room with her praegnt bally popping out. She went in the room next to his and woke up her husband who had falling asleep watching cartoons with Grace her daughter who was three years old. She was born three years ago when Jeffry was 13.

Grace got out of bed and ran out the door and into Jeffries room. She smiled as she waited by the door. He covered himself up and told her to come in. She sat on the side of his bed as he ran his fingers through her long light brown hair.

"Good morning Daddy." She whispered as she went to kiss him on the four head. He pushed her back not wanting her to kiss him as he still felt dirty and used inside. "Mama is going to make breakfast and me and papa watched me favorite cartoon early before you and Mama got up."

"Alright princess, you go down and get breakfast. Maybe later today I can take you to the zoo, so you can see your favorite animals." He whispered in a sleep voice as Grace the product of his step mom rapping him got off his bed and ran out of the room screaming, "Were going to the zoo!"

Grace ran down the hallway and into the kitten were her mama was flipping the pancakes with a spatula and her papa smoking his cigar and watching the morning news on the widescreen television hanging over the countertop that was contacted to the sink and stove.

"Papa, guess what?" Grace yelled on the top of her lungs. "Daddy is taking me to the zoo later." Grace sat in her normal set and looked at her papa and smiled. He turned the station to her cartoons and she thanked him. He looked at his wife who was setting plates out on the counter.

"Go get Jeffry, and you know breakfast will be done in 10 minutes plenty of time to do what you want." She looked at him than looked at Grace who was blowing bubbles in her milk.

Jerry smacked what was left of his cigar into the ashtray and got out of his set. He kissed Grace on the head and walked over to his wife and kissed her on her lips.

"Put my food in the microwave so it stays warm". He whispered to Denis his wife.

Jerry walked down the long hallway and to his sons door. He cracked it open to see what he was doing. Jeffry was sitting on a wooden chair that was in front of his floor-length mirror. He had gotten up some strength to get out of bed. He had a old girls night gown on and sat with his head in his lap sobbing. The only clothes he has ever worn would be dresses and girls panties. His parents found it easer to strip him that way.

He looked up as he heard his door being slowly open. His dads reflection scared his as he ran back into his bed and underneath his covers. Jerry walked over to his bed and pulled the covers down.

"Please dad! Please." He cried. "Denis has already, three times in a row." Jeffry voice shacked as his father put a leather collar that had a chip that mad his voice sound more high picked when he talked.

"My little girls want to go to the zoo today. I have no problem with that I have Denis pick a pretty dress out for you that matches Graces and your nice light brown wig that we got you last weekend. But I think you need to take a shower before we go." Jerry unlashed Jeffry ankle braces and pulled him out of bed. "Come on Alice it time to take a shower with your daddy".

Jerry hollered to Denis and told her to get cloths out for Alice and get Grace dressed and ready to go. Denis knew that when he calls Jeffry, Alice he was going out with them.

Jerry pushed Jeffry into the bathroom. He wraps his arms around him and placed his face into the crock of his neck as he slowly started untying the back of the night gown that kept it on him. Jerry started kissing him on his neck were Denis had earlier. He laid Jeffry down in the tube and turned the water on. He undressed and got into the tube on top of his son. The water was freezing as his father turned him onto his stomach and rapped him for five minutes than sat him up and washed him like he was a little kid.

After the shower he was thrown into his room were Denis was waiting. Before Jerry turned the water on he took Jeffry collar off because it was not allowed to get wet. Denis held it in her hands. She took the chip off the collar and attached it to a chocker necklace that was pink. He dropped his towel and put on a pair on white lace underwear that was mayoral uncomfortable.

"Sit princes so I can shave your nasty legs and put stockings on them." Denis demanded. Jeffry slowly walked over to the chair that Denis was standing behind.

Jeffry sat down and looked at himself in the mirror. He flicked as the razor slowly went over his hair and pulled it out. It took a good five minutes to finish one leg, and after both were down Denis slowly slid the stocking up his legs and stopped her self from touching him impropriety as he would start crying again. After the stocking were on Denis had him stand up. She walked over to his bed and pulled the garment bad of the it and laid it on the beau that was against his window and unzipped it. Jeffry walked over to see what was actually in it. He know it was going to be a dress, but didn't know what one it was going to be. It was white with pink and purple poke-a-dots on it. He put his arms up so she could put it on him but she didn't.

"Your sixteen now sweetheart. It time to say hello to your new best friend." She laughed as she showed him size A Bra. She taught him how to put it on and she stuffed it with tissues to fill them up. After that was all down she slipped the dress on him. His father made sure there was no hair under his arms so people wouldn't think that he was a boy.

The dress fit him well, and after the dress was on he sat back down on the chair. He was ashamed to look at himself in the mirror. Once the wig was placed on his head, the uncontrolled tears started rolling down his face. The eyebrow plucking hurt the most. As he wouldn't sit still. Denis called in Jerry who forced him two lay on the floor were he held him down to finish the eyebrow plucking and to apply the make up on.

When there were down they walked him out into the kitten were Grace was coloring in her coloring book. Once she saw Jeffry she started laughing. She was told to call him sissy or Alice, but not to call him Daddy. Grace had a identical dress on and a pair of white dress sandals. Denis pulled a pair out of a shoe box for him that matched hers.

Before they left they packed a cooler. Grace put in some juice boxes and some snakes for the way there. Jeffry looked at Grace ashamed she has to see him this way and how it was going to effected her in the long run. When Denis walked back in she held beach towels under her arm.

"No." Jeffry's high pitched voice felt the room. "Were not going to the beach." He demanded.

"Yes we are. I got a swimsuit for you." She answered as she held out a girls one piece swimming suit with a pair of board shorts, and a pair of flip flops. Grace smiled and jumped up and down because she has never been to the beach before. "Dad will help you get change on the way there after we go to the zoo."

Jerry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on his neck. When they got in the car he lend his head against the window and tried to hold his tears in for Grace. He was nerves. The underwear he was forced to wear started to bother him. Grace kept looking over at him. She didn't know what was really going on but she knew he was upset, and didn't like him being up set. She decided to start throwing a fit, and that they would be forced to take her home.

She started screaming and kicking the set in front of her. Denis turned around and gave her the warning she wanted to her. If she didn't stop they would turn the car around. She kept it up. Jerry who was driving looked throw his mirror to find Jeffry giggling.

"Look ladies we are one mile away from the zoo." Jerry yelled trying to be louder than Grace's tantrum. It worked Grace started clapping her hands and bouncing up in down when they pulled into the zoo's parking lot. "Alice, you look a little uncomfortable. Is there something bothering you." He said in a non concerned voice.

"Yes dad. Can I talk to you about something." He answered hoping his dad would let him change his underwear so he wouldn't be in so much pain.

Jeffry help Grace out of her cart seat and told her to wait well he went to open her door. When she was out she grabbed his hand and looked up at him. She could tell that he was still upset.

"Grace, come here sweetheart." Denis held her hand out and awaited for her to grab it. She did and did Jerry laid his hand on Jeffry shoulder. "I'm in pain dad." He said trying to see if his dad was paying attention to him.

"I noticed. That's why Grace fell apart on the way here." He said walking his son to the trunk were he pulled out the collar. "Were are you in pain?"

"Um, you know." He looked down as he whispered hoping his father would caught on.

"I cant help you with that. You are going to be fine. Know about you giggling early, you will be punished tonight." He said slamming the trunk shut. He looked up at his son who started crying. "Your tears aren't going to work even dressed as a girl.

Jeffry stopped his feet as he followed his father two the main gate were the employee who asked for the money stared at him. Jeffry knew the boy, but the boy didn't seem to recognize him. He used to live next door to his gram parents house. Jeffry face turned all red and before his father gave the boy the money he ran back to the car and tried to get in before his father who was chasing him caught up. Denis had the keys and never remembers to lock the door. He was so close to the car before he tripped and cut his knee wide open. He screamed as he tried standing back up. As he got up he fell back down. He waited for his dad, knowing he was going to get in trouble.

When Jerry finally reached him he was sobbing uncontrolled. He knelt down and turned his son over on his back. He sat on the black top with his sons head propped up against his leg waiting for a medic to come and make sure he was alright. Jeffry kept trying to say he was sorry, but ever time he tried to talk his father would tell him to relax and to be quite. When the medic finally reached him, Jeffry struggled. I was the boy at the main gate. The same boy he grow up playing with when he lived with his mom at his gram parents house. He cried as his father picked him up and placed him on the stretcher the medic brought. Jerry help carry him to the medic building. Were they was more people waiting.

Jerry pulled the medic aside and told him just to pack his leg up, but the boy said no and asked him if he would stand out side and wait. He did, not wanting to cause a scene. The boy walked over two Jeffry who was still in his dress.

"Can every one else leave I have it under control." He asked as ever one had to listen to him because he was head of the building and head EMT. "Son why you dressed as a girl?" He asked slipping the dress off and the rest of his clothing. " He did not get an answer. He covered him up with a sheet and started pocking I.V. into his arms. "What's your name?" He asked laying his hand on his four head and pushing the wig off. " It will hurt a little, but I got some medicine in your arm so it shouldn't hurt that much. After I'm down your going to tell me your name and why you are dressed as a girl." He took a hot watch cloth to his face to remove the make up. He was surprised to recognize him, when the make up was off. "Jeffry, it, it, it cant be."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Living Nightmare

Author: Xx-scrittore-xX

Beta: emo-chibi-chick (Corrected some but wanted me to find my own mistakes)

Summary: Jeffry was tried of living in this nightmare. Little sleep, little food, little faith, and much violation of his body by those he was supposed to trust. Only for his daughter's sake did he keep his mind sane. But soon the chain came off and in to the night he, with his daughter, fled, but will they survive? Will he end up returning to his father's house?

Chap 2- Escape

He realized he had tears going down his face and he wiped them away, and started stitching up his leg up.

All Jeffry could feel was tugging and a little pinching here and there. The medic wrapped it up with bandages and walked out of the room for a second. He came back in with a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He helped Jeffry get dressed and took his face with his hands.

"Don't be scared, I remember you." The medic said trying to hold his emotions in.

Jeffry sobbed as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged his neck.

"Alex." Jeffry whispered lifting his head back up. "You can't tell anyone, they will hurt her, they can't hurt her." Jeffry placed his wig back on his head and sobbed harder as Alex the medic lifted him off the bed and helped him back outside to his parents and daughter.

As Alex opened the door Jeffry's parents were waiting. They grabbed Jeffry m and started dragging him, as his injured legs could barely move. He sobbed as his father throw him in the back seat and sat next to him. Denis took the car seat and put it on the passenger seat. Once they hit the high way Jerry laid on top of him biting his neck and kissing it. Every time he asked for him to stop or screamed, as the pain wouldn't stop Jerry would put his hands down his pants and touch him in the area he wished his parents wouldn't touch.

When they got home it was almost five at night. Both Grace and Jeffry were asleep. Jerry had all his sons clothes off when they pulled in to the drive way. He helped his completely naked half-awake son out of the car and walked him to the shed in the backyard. He has been to the shed before and he struggled as his eyes adjusted to the dark and then he noticed that is where they were headed.

The shed was dark. He was placed in the corner. The wall had two cuffs bulleted to it. Jeffry's wrists were placed so his arms couldn't be laying down beside him. Below the wrists cuffs was a chain with a circle cuff that was placed over his head and around his neck. He knew not to struggle that it would just become even tighter.

He sat there staring at his dad with the look of pain upon his face. He had tears still rolling down his face. When he was little his father would dress him up in girl clothes but never sexually abused him. His father looked up at the loaded gun, and wiped tears off his face.

"Daddy, put the gun down and let me go. If you kill me you will miss me so much." He cried as his father got up and knelt down to his Jeffry and put the gun under his chin. "Please, I do whatever you want. Papa." He screamed.

Jerry struggled for a minute. Realizing that he wasn't thinking straight he sat his gun down on the ground and unlashed the cuffs. He grabbed his son and helped him up. They both cried as he hugged his father and didn't let go. Jerry picked him up and carried him into the house and had Denise start the tub. As Jerry slowly unwrapped the bandaged on Jeffry's leg Jeffry moaned in pain as he was placed into the water.

The water was warm, as the freezing boy shivered as his father poured water over his head. He sat there in silence as his father cursed at him. The negative words didn't get to him anymore. Jerry had a bad temper. That wasn't the first time he held a gun to his son's head. After his bath his father took him to his room. He was allowed to wear a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt to bed. His ankle was chained like it normally was, and a small light remained on so when one of his parents came in they didn't have to turn the overhead light on.

He lay on his side staring at his wall. He had a picture of him and his father taped up. It was his 12th birthday and his dad took him to a board walk. In the picture he had a stuff animal that lies next to him now, and his father had his arms wrapped around him. His memory brought tears to his eyes every night knowing that was two weeks after his mother died, and he didn't get to stay goodbye to her because he was at his father's house.

The time went by and Jeffry woke up feeling like he had a full nights rest. His parents didn't "call" for him last night. He waited as he stared at the flashing blue alarm clock. It was ten in the morning and his parents were just getting out of church and where going to a convention. He checked to see if he had his ankle brace on. It wasn't and, he was amazed at that.

'I guess they wont mind if I take a bath.' He thought as he got out of his bed. Grabbed the clothes Alex gave him and pulled his battered powered radio out.

As Jeffry filled the bathtub he was amazed that his parents left him unchained. His head filled with reasons and as he lowered himself into the bathtub with the hot water touching his cold and beaten body. His left armed killed he lifted it up to see nettle marks. His tears filled his eyes. The reason he felt so well rested was because during the night he had been drugged. His ankle was lashed last night and he wakes up without it lashed. He pulled his knees into his chest and sobbed. He was drugged and he had thought his parents would never do that.

"What should I do?" He talked out loud to himself.

He heard the thud of car doors slamming. He looked up quickly. He scrambling out of the tube and running down the hall and into his room naked his heart pounded as he lowered his self against his door and tried catching his breath. He kept hearing the doors, but never people coming in. As he waited for a good twenty minutes he realized there was no one coming in and there was no one outside.

He got up off the hard wood floor and walked back to the small bathroom. He darned the tube. As the water went down the darn his tears drip off his face and into his reflection the water created. Behind him his father reflection appeared he jumped and turned around to try to explain his self but there was no one there.

"Mama, please give me a sign. What should I do?" He screamed hoping to receive a massage from his deceased mother who he loved so much.

Her voice popped into his head. "Leave know, you can do it sweetheart, leave." It repeated till he got up throw his clothes on and walked into his daughters room. He grabbed her pink suitcase that was underneath her bed and her backpack. He throw socks and underwear into the shoe pock and pants, sweatshirts, and shirts in the suitcase. He zipped it up that grabbed the bag next to him. He put her baby blanket, her pillow, and soft doll she slept with. A couple of toys were also added.

'It's not much, but it will have to do.' He thought to himself as he carried the bags down to the basement were all his boy cloths were that ran back upstairs to grab his bag, pillow, blankets, and his picture that was tapped to the wall. He ran back down the old stairs to the basement. He gabbed all his clothes and stuffed them into Grace is suitcase. Then put the bed stuff in his backpack. He had two twin size lit blankets and his pillow.

Car doors slammed. This time he knew he wasn't hearing things. He throw the bags in the small room that he use to sleep in and shut it silently. He ran upstairs just in time to catch his parents coming throw the main door.

They were drunk off there asses. They took a cab home because the manager of the convection would not let them drive. Grace checks were bright red when Jeffry walked over two help Denis sit down so she could take her shoes off. Her five month belly popping out of her shirt she laughed as Jeffry pulled her heels off.

"Go, make, pizza, and tell them if 30 min late it free." She hollered polling a cigarette out of her purse and lighting it up. She blew the smock in to his face as he caught.

"Denis, please I'm allergic to the smoke, please go outside to do that." He talked as slow as he could in order for her to understand.

She smirched and grabbed the top layer of his hair. He screamed as she dragged him. His legs slipping from underneath him as he tried to force her fist open. She dragged him to the kitchen were Jerry was ordering the pizza and yelling when the total the pizza guy gave was not the amount he wanted to pay.

"Jerry!" She yelled standing Jeffry up. "Jerry!" She yelled again getting no answer as he was still on the phone demanding a discount. Jeffry still screaming as tears came out of his eyes.

When Jerry hung the phone up he yelled as she yelled at him. He walked over to see what was going on. He had her let go of Jeffry. Jeffry hands went right to his scalp in order to sooth the pain. When he brought his hands down they were covered in blood. He fell to the floor. He placed his hands over his bloody scalp were hair was missing.

His parents talked in whispered not sure what to do. Grace watching Jeffry struggling to keep his eyes open she ran out of the room and into the bathroom and put a washcloth under hot water. She rushed back in and put the washcloth on his scalp. She sat down as she put his head on her little short leg. She comfort him as he whispered to her.

"Papa! Doctor, doctor." Grace whimpered kissing her Daddy's check. Jerry walked over to them and knelt down and removed the washcloth. "Doctor." She repeated, and looked down to still see the bloody gashing all over.

Jerry put his arm underneath his head and legs and lifted him. He walked out the front door and laid him down in the back seat. He drove to his family doctors office and quickly bought him in.

"Doc, Doc.!" Jerry screamed as the doctor walked thought the glass doors leading into his office. "My boy had his hair ripped out by the fan. Please he need medical attention."

Jerry rushed him to the back following the doctor who went to get nurse. Jeffry sobbed as the dizzy spells came over him. He kept asking for his Mama, but Jerry ignored him and just held him as he cried. Wrapped in his arms Jeffry hasn't felt this much comfort scents his Mama died. His father held him as he watched them bury his mother.

Jerry was upset. He has never like seeing his son upset unless he the one to cause it. He kept telling him it was going to be alright and when the doctor asked him to leave the room he had trouble letting go to his son and letting the nurse comfort him. Jerry waited in the waiting room as his son's screams felt the building. The receptionist made him a cup of coffee which he drank in two minutes. He sat in the comfy cosine chair his arms rested on his legs and head bent down as he cried and prayed for his son to be alright.

"Mr. Cross." The nurse called out to Jerry. "Do you want to come see him?" She asked leaving the door open as Jerry got up and followed her to Jeffry's room.

As Jerry walked into his room he cried as Jeffry had a banged wrapped around his head. Jeffry looked over to his father who kept getting closer and closer. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Daddy!" His weak sleepy voice whimpered as he got close enough to grab his hand. "I'm okay." He ensured his father who couldn't stop crying. "Lets go home and see gram and grappa. Lets go to church so I can see me friends and Mama will be there she always there.

"Mr. Cross." The doctor said walking in and shutting the door. "We are going to give you a prescription, for his pain. It will make him sleepy and dizzy if he walks around and stuff. We called it in so it will be ready when you get there." The doctor handed him the paper and help Jeffry sit up. He was drugged up with pain medicine he was rambling random things. "Change his banged every morning and night and keep it clean. We don't want any affections happening. Jeffry, stay away from the fans, young man." The doctor said helping them out. Jeffry who could barely stand grabbed his father as he collapsed. Jerry picked him up and put him in to the front seat of the car.

As they drove done the road Jeffry kept asking why his Mama wasn't there with him. He cried as his father ignored him. Once the medicine wore off, he sat in silence. He was scared that his father was going to flip and hurt him. He doesn't remember anything he said or did.

"Dad," He said in a quiet voice. "Do you miss Mama?" the silence in the car grew thicker as his dad pulled into the drug store. He got out and went and opened Jeffry's door. The drug store was a normal store on the other side. "Can I get something dad?" Jeffry said staring at the candy isle.

Jerry gave no answer. He led his son to the counter to pick up the medication.

On their way home, Jeffry didn't say a word and neither did Jerry. He kept looking over to his father to see if he had the look of I'm going to hurt him on this face. He wiped his eye as he thought about who he was going to leave in a few hours. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. As they pulled into the drive way he got out and slammed the door.

"Go to your room. I'll be up in a couple minutes." Jerry demanded as they walked into the house.

Jeffry walked right down the hallway to his room, hoping to avoid his father's wrath by doing what he was told. He silently shut the door and turned to climb into bed, he caught his reflection in the mirror. As he took in how terrible he looked, his skin paled even further.

He heard light knocking on his door he opened it. It was Grace with no cloths on who looked very upset. He picked her up. Her wet, long, clean hair was dripping down her back.

"Mama forgot about me when Papa got home. I had to get out of the bath myself!"

Jeffry then heard the bed creaking in his parent's room and knew the reason his daughter was forgotten about. He knew that night would be a perfect night to escape. His parents were occupied and he wasn't chained up.

Jeffry quickly ushered his daughter out of his room made his way silently down the hallway and into the kitten. He grabbed a piece of cheese pizza that his dad order and sat Grace on the marble counter top.

"Grace!" He whispered. "Eat this and don't make a noise. I'll be right back." He kissed her on her four head and tiptoed to the basement door.

Everything was where he had left them. He grabbed the bags and went back upstairs. Grace was done with her pizza and he whipped he sauce off of her face with a paper towel.

She put her backpack on her back and wrapped her arms around Jeffry's neck as he picked her up. He grabbed the money out of Denis purse that was sitting near the table.

"Daddy, where we going?" Grace whispered when Jeffry tiptoed to the front door on opened it slowly. Once they made it to the front porch Jeffry put her down and started walking in the cold October night.


End file.
